These disclosed covering bodies of prior art are specifically attached to suspension masts, stands, framework, lattice structures or the like and are designed relatively small in their geometrical extension.
The larger a covering body of this type is produced, the more one must consider any possible loading due to wind forces with regard to mechanical stability when erecting the covering body outdoors in the open air.
In the case of the disclosed covering bodies of prior art the external covering is rigidly joined to the mast, stand, framework, lattice structure or the like. This results in that such covering bodies, if they are to be suitable for installation outdoors and are to withstand the wind forces which typically occur, the entire construction of the covering body and mast must be designed relatively solid and would therefore be expensive.
For the erection and dismantlement of construction cranes so-called climbing devices are known, which with the aid of a hydraulic system can move along the mast of a construction crane. These climbing devices are taken off after complete erection of the crane and are only then refitted for its dismantlement.
Based on the said prior art, the present invention sets out to provide a covering body for encasing or cloaking of outdoor masts of construction cranes, electricity lines or the like, for which a variation in the covering body, in particular for forces transmitted to the mast through wind effect by way of the covering body, and which would consequently result in causing the design to be of relatively large spatial dimensions, can be built.